1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock or fastener for preventing the accidental disconnection of separable members of a detachable connecting plug adapted to be connected to a receptacle member having coacting electrical contacts to complete an electrical connection.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore in separable connecting plugs such as those utilized in electrical appliances, electrically driven tools, household appliances, electrically powered vacuum cleaners, and the like, the separable connecting plugs are often accidentally disconnected. The disconnection is typically caused by slight additional strain being placed on the associated electrical cord during the use of the electrical appliance.